The present invention relates to a multiple charge electrode device for a liquid jet printer.
Because of the structure requirements, the thickness of a charge sensor plate in the multiple charge electrode device is small in the direction of the trajectory of the liquid or ink drops. The sensor electrode is formed by bonding thin-film electrode plates previously printed or otherwise formed on printed circuit boards. As a result, misalignment occurs between the apertures through which a stream of liquid or ink drops passes, so that variations in output from the sensor plates occur in response to the same charge.
The prior art multiple charge electrode device has a further problem in that a liquid or ink drop is charged excessively because of the voltage interferences from the adjacent charge electrodes. As a result, a misplacement of liquid or ink drop occurs, so that the quality of the reproduced image is degraded.